


My London Girl Dolls

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Weird Doll Fics [3]
Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own My London Girl</p><p>Writing is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My London Girl Dolls

The group of nine, which consisted of Grace, Leila, Nora, Olivia, Pippa, Sarah, Zoe, Jermaine, and Ollie, were all gathered to babysit today. Fun.

They were baby sitting four baby girls: Emily, Faith, Mae, and Sophia. Yay.

But, there is a problem!!!1! They forgot about the babies. Rip babies. Faith blamed Emily for this. Emily blamed Mae who then blamed Sophia. It was none of their faults. The older kids did it. Darn older kids.

Ollie blamed Jermaine who blamed Nora who blamed Grace who blamed Zoe who blamed Pippa who blamed Olivia who blamed Sarah who blamed Leila who then blamed Ollie.

Rip babysitters.


End file.
